Kurt Zisa
Summary Kurt Zisa is an Emblem that is found in the North American, PAL, and Kingdom Hearts Final Mix versions of Kingdom Hearts. It is one of the bosses in Agrabah. Kurt Zisa emerges from the Final Keyhole after it is opened by the Princesses of Heart, and it goes straight to Agrabah. The Carpet soon encounters Kurt Zisa in the desert, and it flies back to Aladdin's House, where Sora and his friends find it. It leads them back to the desert, where Kurt Zisa attacks them. The massive Heartless is eventually destroyed. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C Name: Kurt Zisa Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: None (Lacks a gender due to being made out of darkness) Age: Unknown Classification: Heartless Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Heartless Physiology, Skilled Sword Wielder, Magic, Flight, Dimensional Travel, Status Effect Inducement (Can forcibly mute foes, preventing them from using abilities that require the use of one's voice), Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Power Nullification (Can create orbs that negate magic attacks), Resistance to Ice Manipulation and Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Fought on par with Sora) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Able to keep up with Sora) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class Durability: At least Large Star level Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended melee range with sword strikes. Tens of meters with projectiles. Low Multiversal with the Corridors of Darkness. Standard Equipment: Its Khopeshes Intelligence: Unknown. Likely non-sentient, due to its nature as a Heartless (Heartless are purely driven by instinct to collect hearts) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dash:' Kurt Zisa can perform a dashing attack toward the enemy if they go too far away from him. It has short range, but touching the blades can hurt. *'Neck Whip:' Flails its neck wildly while defenseless, though the attack can be easily deflected and make it flinch. This attack, however, also makes it harder to hit it. *'Fire Orb:' Sometimes while it has its anti-physical shield up, a sigil appears on the shield. Large fireballs appear around the arena and hover slowly around, acting as mines. *'Tornado:' Raises its arms and summons three tornadoes around the target, which then fuse into one larger tornado. *'Gravity Balls:' Orbs of dark energy fly out of the ground and bounce around. Kurt Zisa can also summon and throw larger balls directly at the target during this time. *'Gravity Falls:' Jumps up into the air and sends a powerful wave of gravity, which can easily crush the target if caught in it for too long. *'Silencega:' Silences the target, preventing them from using any powers they have. The effect lasts until the two dark orbs in its hands are destroyed. Every other time it "wakes up" it will summon the orbs and cast Silencega again. *'Spinning Wheel:' Leaps up and rapidly spins before dive-bombing the target. *'Sword Spin:' Stands still and spins its swords around, deflecting attacks and damaging the party. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Disney Category:Square Enix Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Monsters Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Air Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Death Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Immortals